


Wings

by Peskychloe



Series: Spinal Injury AU [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peskychloe/pseuds/Peskychloe
Summary: Set in the future of the AU





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K8ecrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8ecrowley/gifts).



> I dictated this on my phone as an experiment to see how hard it would be for Chikara. It was really annoying! If there’s any mistakes please let me know.

Yuuji pouts. He’s pouted every April for the last four years, for at least a week, and Tamiko is frankly sick of it.

She tries not to blame him, but she tries even harder not to blame Chikara. He’s still only 22 after all.

“But when?“ Yuuji says, throwing himself on the sofa in the same way he did as a stroppy teenager. “Four years!“

“I know, you update me every year.“ Yuuji is so far gone, her sarcasm is lost on him. She almost feels sorry for him, until she notices his bottom lip is actually protruding, and she has to bite her own so she doesn’t laugh.

“Is he ever going to ask me?“

The first couple of times, she had to ask him to elaborate, but not any more.

“You asked him already, he doesn’t need to ask.“

“Well, yeah.” He curls a stray hair from the bun he insists on keeping around his finger. “Does he want me for ever, or not?“

“You live together, honey.“

“But, what about my ring?“

Tamiko can’t stop the laughter this time and pokes his bottom lip with her finger. “What’s all this then? You just after jewellery?“

“Don’t be… You. It’s what it means.“

She tucks the errant hair behind his ear, tutting as she notices a tattoo behind it. She rubs it absentmindedly and Yuuji stiffens.

“Oh. Yeah. I got a tattoo. Sorry.“

“Is that what it is? I was thinking it was a mole.“ She rubs over it and Yuuji relaxes. “Why are you apologising? Do what you like. What is it, anyway?“ She traces a finger along the lines forming a black wing curving around his ear.

“It’s the wings of freedom logo. Well half of it. Chikara was going to get the white wing.“

“Did he chicken out?“

“No. Turns out if he gets a tattoo he could have a heart attack.“

“Probably not worth the risk, eh?“ She smiles again, but he’s still too upset to notice

“‘Course not.“ He frowns at her and finally sees the smile, rolling his eyes. “Some help you are.“

“Oh come on! You knew it was a risk when you got him a ring, you knew it might take a while. What’s changed?”

“I didn’t think it would take this long!“

“Honey, it’s Chikara. Granted I don’t know him as well as you but he’s not one to rush into things, is he?“

She keeps to herself how she thinks it’s probably Jin delaying it; she’s never quite forgiven him for thinking Yuuji saw Chikara as a novelty, or Toshi telling him so for that matter. “It’ll happen.“

She pulls him to her, and even though he’s almost 6 feet tall, tattooed and pierced, and wearing a shirt patterned with half-naked men eating bananas, he’s still her little boy – she wants nothing but his happiness, even if it means getting involved where she wouldn’t be wanted.

—

“What a lovely surprise! We weren’t expecting you today.“ Toshi’s voice betrays her – the surprise of Tamiko on her doorstep isn’t lovely to her in the slightest, but Tamiko doesn’t care at all. “You alone?“

“Yes. I can’t stay long.“ Toshi brightens, but only for a second. “I’ve actually come to see Chikara.“

“Oh. Urm, yes of course, come in. I’ll go get him.“

In the time she’s gone, Tamiko looks at the wall of photos. There’s only one where Chikara is in his wheelchair; high school graduation, two years before. He’s sitting with Jin and Toshi, beaming.

Tamiko knows the smile is for the cameraman, Yuuji, who is noticeably absent from the wall. She furrows her brow, thinking of the three photos she has of the two of them in her own collection of frames. There are more of Chikara than of her own nephews.

Irritated, she moves away. She doesn’t want to be angry for her next conversation.

“Wasn’t expecting to see you!“ Chikara says as he enters.

His hair is still short, he hasn’t succumbed to an image change since university - although she spots a flash of metal in his mouth, understanding now why Yuuji removed his own. It’s best for her not to think about why they swapped pierced tongues, although she has some theories.

“I told him I was at the supermarket. Could I have a word with you? Alone.“ She directs the last word at Toshi, who is hovering nearby.

“Sure. Mum?“ He turns and ask Toshi, who nods and leaves them.

Bolstered by this being easier than expected already, she gets down to business.

“I’d like to ask something if that’s okay?“

Chikara smiles at her. “Of course.“

“Please do me the honour of marrying my son.“

—

“I beg your pardon.“

“You heard me, Chikara.“

He did. Of course. But he still can’t parse what she means.

“You don’t have to ask me to do that,” he says, “I’m definitely going to.“

“Oh. Well, could you tell him that? He’s driving me up the wall.“

“I don’t understand.” Surely, after all this time, Yuuji isn’t still paranoid? “I wear his ring. I was going to get a couple tattoo…“

“But you got your tongue pierced instead?”

“Urm. Yes. I did.” He’s definitely blushing, he can feel it, but he can’t hide in his manual wheelchair. He got his tongue pierced when he realised he couldn’t get a tattoo. A couple piercing sounded as romantic, but getting them caught together once was more than enough. So now Yuuji has the wings tattoo and Chikara has the tongue stud. Not strictly a “pair” but it all means the same.

“Look. You and I both know you love him, but something’s stopping you committing.” She looks kind, not angry. “I can guess what that is.“

Chikara nods. “Yeah, I mean, I know its a long time to wait, but you know what he’s like. Didn’t want to ruin his degree ‘cause he’s sidetracked by an engagement.“

Tamiko’s face is unreadable a lot of the time; not like his own straight expression, though, her feelings are masked by a permanent smile. Chikara has come to know when it’s a masking smile and when it’s real, and he watches it change from one to the other.

“So you’re waiting for…”

“His finals. Yeah.”

“I see. Well, that’s a relief! I couldn’t have taken the ‘five years’ conversation.”

“Sorry?“

“Nothing, never mind. I’d better go back.” She kisses his forehead and rubs his shoulder. “He’ll be over to see you later. Don’t tell him I was here.“

“Better drop in the co-op next door as well.“

“You’re right! I’ll buy a bottle of wine for me and Hiro since Yuuji will be out. See if I can persuade him to get a couple tattoo.“

Chikara laughs, imagining Yuuji’s parents with tattoos. He could see Tamiko with one, definitely. He thinks, for a second, that Hiro could get a tongue piercing, but curses himself for the nausea he creates.

“What would you get?“ he asks instead.

She pauses, and there’s that real smile again. “A carpenter bee.“ She sighs and walks out, waving.

—

Yuuji flops onto the mattress, and kisses Chikara, but his lips are slimy and bitter; Yuuji wipes him down apologising.

“Oh, Mum saw the wings today.” He carries on stroking Chikara’s face as he holds him.

“What’d she say?“

“Told me I can do what I want. Still felt bad.“ He shrugs. “She noticed my piercing had gone. Didn’t tell her why.”

“She’s not stupid.“

“Yeah, but…don’t like thinking of her knowing it’s a sex thing.“

“It’s not for sex! It’s a couple thing.“

“Oh. Yeah. I guess.“ Yuuji’s smile takes Chikara’s breath away with the joy filling him at these words.

“I know piercings don’t last forever. But I’d have got a tattoo if I could.“ He kisses Yuuji, a pleasant ache growing in his chest. “Tattoos are forever and I wanted one. To match yours.“

He hopes that’s enough to tide Yuuji over for a couple of months. Final exams finish in six weeks and then he’ll ask his carer to bring him the package hidden in her room; there’s nowhere else safe from Yuuji in their shared flat.

“I love you,“ Yuuji says, absentmindedly turning the ring on Chikara’s finger.

He thinks Chikara can’t feel it, but he can. He’s always been able to feel Yuuji with his left hand whenever he’s held it. The fidgeting with his ring is usually soothing; after his chat with Tamiko, he feels almost mean for some reason.

“Soon. Just a little longer,“ he whispers against Yuuji. But he’s already asleep.

 


End file.
